


And Miles To Go Before I Sleep

by havemy_heart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: insmallpackages, Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post Season 1, Teenagers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson still hasn't told Danny his secret, but when Jackson gets kidnapped by hunters, the truth will come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Miles To Go Before I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community insmallpackages. This is only my second time writing for this fandom and the first time for this pairing. Title from the poem "Stopping By Woods On A Snowy Evening" by Robert Frost. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Jackson was tired of running, but if he didn't stop he'd be dead. Even with his heightened werewolf abilities, his lungs burned with each inhalation and his muscles felt like jelly, causing him to stumble. He ran in no particular direction, pushing off of trees and struggling to focus. Leaves crunched and branches broke under the solid pounding of his feet. He couldn't even concentrate enough to shift, running at mere human speed. Derek was gonna kill him. If the hunters didn't catch him first.

He worked to remember the lessons that Derek had drummed into his head over and over about evading hunters and using his senses to make smart decisions. All of it was gone, lost in the blind panic that now drove him on an adrenaline-fueled rush through the woods.

Danny. He had lost Danny somewhere along the way. But that was to be expected. He was only human, after all. But the hunters didn't care about Danny, so he'd be safe.

Jackson's heartbeat thundered in his ears and he struggled to use his sensitive hearing. He couldn't hear anything over his panting, the rush of blood and his mad scramble to outrun his enemies.

Why had he brought Danny out into the woods? He stupidly thought he could protect Danny from anything and now that arrogance was going to get him killed. He and Danny had finally gotten to a good place, finally figured out what they were to each other. Now it would all be gone.

Suddenly, a sharp burning erupted from his calf, causing him to crash to the forest floor. He looked down to see an arrow sticking from his leg. He whimpered as fire seemed to consume his leg. Fuck, it hurt! A lot more than he thought it should.

He dragged himself futilely behind a tree and examined the arrow. If he could pull it out he could heal and keep going. He heard a muted thump and looked to see the arrow that had just missed his head, now imbedded in the tree. He looked to see one of the hunters smirking at him. Groaning, he pulled himself unsteadily to his feet.

Just as he got up and braced himself on the tree, another arrow struck his shoulder. He howled out in pain. _Wolfsbane!_ , his wolf screamed. Shit shit, double shit. Derek had warned him about wolfsbane, but he'd only been half-listening at the time. As his vision started to waver and sweat poured down his back, all he could think about was Danny; how Danny tasted when they finally kissed; how Danny's eyes lit up whenever he saw Jackson; how Danny had that tiny smile just for him; how Danny felt moving inside of him; how Danny would never understand what had happened.

Jackson was going to talk to Derek about letting Danny in on their secret, but now he'd never get the chance. He wanted to cry out in frustration at the thought of losing something that was just his. At finally belonging. At having a real family and someone who loved him, despite all of his flaws. Danny saw the real him. He couldn't lose that. He had to fight.

That thought didn't last long as he stumbled to his knees and ignored the taunting voices of the hunters. _Danny, I'm so sorry_ , he thought, right before his head hit the leaf-strewn forest floor and he passed out.

*****

Stiles laughed at Scott's joke, almost choking on the curly fries he had just shoved in his mouth.

"Ugh, Stiles, can you not eat like a caveman?" Lydia asked, a sneer of disdain painted on her face.

Stiles rolled his eyes, finishing his mouthful of fries and swallowing. Stiles punched Scott in the arm to regain his attention, but Scott was back to staring dreamily at Derek, which was fairly disturbing. A small coil of something unfurled in his stomach at the thought and he took another bite of his burger, ignoring the feeling.

The Argents had packed up and left Beacon Hills after making some sort of peace treaty with Derek. Stiles wasn't sure of the details, but the hunters being gone meant they were safe for the first time since this whole werewolf mess descended on their small group.

That meant, of course, that Allison had left as well, breaking Scott's heart in the process. Scott's method of coping was to focus on Derek. Who the hell knew why? Stiles sure didn't. Probably some werewolf mojo. He would have to research it. The point was, Derek obviously didn't return Scott's weird affections and Stiles was tired of seeing his best friend obsess over someone who didn't want him. He had had enough of that himself with Ice Queen Lydia.

Just as Stiles was about to bestow some awesome snark upon Lydia, his cell rang. He glanced at Derek before quickly answering, knowing the frowny Alpha hated for their pack meetings to be disturbed. Jackson was already in enough trouble for not showing up tonight and Stiles didn't want his head bitten off.

"Hello?"

"Stiles, you have to help me." Stiles heard Danny take a shaky breath and waited, just knowing whatever he said wasn't going to be good. "Jackson told me that if anything ever happened to him, I should call you immediately." He paused to take another deep breath. "Jackson and I were walking in the woods and these guys came out of nowhere and Jackson just ran. They chased him and I don't know where he is. God, Stiles, what did they want? Who are they and why did they chase him? You have to help me find him. Please." Danny's strained voice carried through the phone and everyone turned to stare.

Stiles bit his thumb and put the call on speaker, even though the werewolves in the room didn't need it. "It's gonna be okay, Danny. We'll find Jackson." Stiles turned a worried glance at Derek, hoping his reassurance wasn't in vain. Derek nodded and motioned for Scott and Lydia to get ready to leave.

"Tell us exactly what happened, Danny. Where in the woods were you?" Derek asked.

"We were at the back of your property. H-he said he was taking me to a lake that he had found while you guys were at Derek's. It was kind of our one-month anniversary. I know you wouldn't think it, but Jackson can be romantic..." Danny's voice hitched.

"Okay, so you guys were walking through the woods, going to the lake?" Stiles prompted to get Danny talking again.

"Um, yeah. Yeah. And, uh, these guys came out of nowhere and I think they had crossbows. I don't understand!"

Derek growled and Stiles winced, hoping Danny hadn't heard it. Stiles looked over to see that Derek's eyes had bled to a burning red and his canines had elongated. "Hunters," he hissed.

******

 _Danny's hand cupped Jackson's jaw and he leaned in, pressing their mouths together. Jackson moaned into the sweet, hot kiss. He had wanted this for so long, had kept denying himself the pleasure. He didn't have to deny anything anymore because Danny felt the same._

 _Tongues slid together and hands roamed over exposed skin. Fingers tangled in sweat-dampened hair. Danny pulled back to stare into Jackson's eyes before leaning to lick a hot stripe up Jackson's neck._

 _"Danny," Jackson breathed out, his fingers pressing into the warm skin of Danny's back before gripping his shoulders. "Please." He didn't know exactly what he was asking for, but Danny seemed to as he sucked a bruise right at Jackson's pulse point._

 _Pulling back to examine his mark, Danny smiled softly. He pressed his lips briefly to Jackson's before lowering to his knees. Jackson gazed down at his boyfriend, carding his hands through Danny's hair as Danny breathed against him through his boxers._

 _"Danny, just. Please," Jackson continued to beg. "Please touch me."_

 _Danny slowly lowered Jackson's boxers, sighing in pleasure at the sight of Jackson's cock, hard against his abs and leaking pre-come. He leaned forward and licked the moisture, tonguing the slit for more. Jackson moaned as his hips jerked forward. He grasped Danny's hair, pulling and twisting the strands._

 _Danny ignored the small pricks of pain, instead focused on giving his boyfriend as much pleasure as possible. Grabbing the base of Jackson's erection, he licked from base to tip before swallowing the head and sucking._

 _"Oh,_ fuck _. Yes," Jackson said, wobbling slightly as his legs threatened to give out._

 _Danny wrapped an arm around Jackson's waist to steady him then proceeded to swallow down to the base, Jackson's panting and small moans of 'yes, fuck, more' spurring him on. He swirled his tongue on the downstroke before pulling back up. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked on the upstroke, tonguing the sensitive ridge underneath the head._

 _"Guh, Danny, I'm gonna come," Jackson gasped out. "Please, please."_

 _Danny took Jackson deeper into his throat, moaning in appreciation as Jackson shot down his throat and eagerly swallowing the hot ribbons of come._

 _Jackson fell back onto the bed, completely blissed out and shuddered as cold air met his softening cock. Danny leaned over him and kissed Jackson hotly, letting him taste his pleasure on Danny's tongue._

 _Best. blowjob. ever. That was all Jackson could manage to think as he let out a laugh against Danny's neck. Jackson pressed a kiss against the flushed, slightly-salty skin and pressed into Danny's side. Just as he was about to tell Danny how awesome that had felt, a sharp bolt of fire shot through his leg._

"Fucking hell!" He hunched over in pain, gasping as Danny suddenly disappeared, along with Jackson's bedroom. He looked around in confusion to see himself in some sort of cellar, manacles around his wrists, chaining him to the cold cement floor.

He writhed in pain as the fire coursed through his leg, moaning as his shoulder joined in on the torment. Sweat poured down his temple and nausea rolled through his stomach. He panted as his vision wavered, struggling not to pass out again.

What had just happened? Was he hallucinating? Was Danny here somewhere? No, he had left Danny in the woods. Nothing made sense and all he could focus on was the pain and nausea.

A boot shoving into his back caused him to whimper unwillingly. "Oh look, Luke. The dog's finally awake."

"Good, I got tired of watching him drool in his sleep. C'mon, mutt, get up." He kicked at Jackson, too, causing him to cry out. Another wave of nausea swept over him and he swallowed hard, trying not to humiliate himself by throwing up.

"What do you want?" Jackson managed to gasp through the pain. "I haven't done anything to you."

He was met with mocking laughter. "Are you stupid, boy? We don't like your kind. We tend to _kill_ your kind."

Jackson's wolf didn't like that at all. Despite his vision wavering, he lunged at the hunters, growling and pulling against the chains securing him to the floor.

The dirty blond one, Luke?, jumped back in surprise, laughing as Jackson continued to snarl. "Whoa! Looks like we made 'im mad. Whattaya say we teach this mutt who's in charge here?"

Jackson's wolf finally quieted down as the pain and nausea that his rage had suppressed came back to the forefront. He rolled to the side and threw up, struggling not to pass out.

"Aw, hell. Keep that shit away from me," the still-unnamed hunter spat in disgust.

As Jackson pushed away from the sick, he wiped his mouth on his dirty sleeve. He looked at the two hunters and grimaced, wondering which would kill him first: the wolfsbane or these ignorant assholes. He wished he could tell Danny goodbye.

******

"I'm not arguing with you about this. You're staying here," Derek growled at a protesting Stiles. "I don't want to have to worry about you while we're getting Jackson. Hunters are dangerous and we know nothing about these guys."

"Dammit, Derek, you can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing. I can help. I can distract them or something. I'm good at that." Stiles looked to Scott. "C'mon, Scott, back me up. I'm good in a crisis, right? Right?"

Scott looked between his Alpha and his best friend. "Sorry, Stiles," he shrugged apologetically."Derek's right. You should stay here."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd agree with Derek," he mumbled. "You're like his bitch now that Allison isn't here."

Scott growled and started to walk towards Stiles, who stumbled in his haste to back up.

Derek jerked Scott to a stop by his shirt collar. "Shut up, both of you. Stiles, you're staying here. End of discussion. Scott and Lydia, you're coming with me."

Stiles kicked at the coffee table, cursing as he stubbed his toe. "Okay, I'll just be here. Being totally useless while the big, bad werewolves save the day. Thanks for the emasculating vote of confidence. It's not like I've saved your asses in the past or anything!"

He pouted as he realized he was talking to himself.

******

 _Danny moaned as their cocks lined up, the friction through their jeans perfect. Jackson kissed Danny deeply, rolling his hips so their erections rubbed against each other. How had he gone without this for so long? Nothing had ever felt this good._

 _Danny's mouth left his to press hot, open-mouthed kisses down Jackson's neck. He gripped Danny's hips tighter to pull him even closer and increase the delicious friction._

 _"Fuck, Jacks, you feel so good," Danny gasped into Jackson's mouth. Nothing else was said as they continued to rock against each other. All they could manage was panting into each others mouths as their hips continued their steady motion. Jackson was convinced his dick would have a permanent indentation from pressing against the zipper in his jeans, he was so hard._

 _The familiar tightening in his balls let him know he was close. He mumbled nonsensically to Danny and cried out as his orgasm washed over him. His hips continued to gently rock against Danny's through his orgasm and in his blissed-out state, he almost missed Danny's soft whisper of Jackson's name as he released._

 _He smiled gently at his boyfriend as their lips met in a sweet, almost chaste kiss. Jackson opened his mouth to say something he knew would sound mushy, but before he got the chance, pain erupted in his stomach and he doubled over._

"He's awake again, Luke," he heard through the fog of pain, as a foot again made contact with his stomach. "Stupid mutt keeps passing out. Whattsa matter, boy? Can't handle a little pain?" He laughed as Jackson glared at him, a low growl trickling from his lips.

Just as his tormentor prepared for another kick, a burst of static sounded in the damp cellar. "Wade, it's Caldwell. I been tryin' to call up Andy and he ain't answerin'. Should I go find 'im?"

Jackson worked to slow his pained breathing, not wanting to miss what these assholes were saying. His vision wavered as he struggled to sit up, but he managed not to pass out. He noticed the two hunters were now ignoring him in favor of listening to their fellow hunter over a walkie-talkie.

"Hell, he's probably taking a piss or somethin'." Wade glanced at Luke before speaking into the walkie. "Yeah, go check on the idiot and make sure he hasn't gotten himself killed. Don't screw around. Someone'll be coming for this dog and we need to stay alert."

"You got it, boss. Uh, what do I do if somethin's wrong?" Luke rolled his eyes before snatching the walkie from Wade. "Shut your trap and go check. Then we'll go from there."

"Alright, alright. Don't get yer panties in a bunch." With another burst of static, the cellar was once again quiet. Jackson couldn't believe he'd been taken down by this bunch of redneck idiots. Well, Luke seemed to know what he was doing, but the rest were dumbasses as far as he could tell. At least the Argents were intelligent people. If he had to get captured by hunters, why couldn't it have been by someone like that? Jackson's ego balked at the insult.

Realizing that train of thought was getting him nowhere, he tried to be quiet as he pulled at the manacles and chain, testing for any weaknesses. Unfortunately, the only weakness he found was in himself. The wolfsbane was slowly working its way through his system and Jackson just knew that he would die in this dank basement, with these ignorant bastards the last thing he'd ever see.

He groaned to himself. He wished he could see Danny one more time. He needed to tell him he loved him. Did Danny even make it out of the woods? Was anyone coming for him? Did anyone even know he was missing? Asking Derek to bite him and turn him was supposed to make everything better. Instead, it was going to get him killed.

******

Danny sat on Derek's couch, his knee bouncing in nervous anticipation. He jumped up and started pacing, looking repeatedly at the front door, as if Jackson would suddenly appear if he wished it hard enough.

"Danny, dude, calm down. Derek will get him back." Stiles sighed as Danny seemed to ignore him. "At least sit back down. You're making _me_ nervous with all the moving around."

"What's really going on here, Stiles? You had me come over here to wait, but I don't understand why Derek, Scott and Lydia went after Jackson. Why are we just sitting here and not out there with them? Why didn't we call your dad?"

Stiles winced, knowing they'd have to tell Danny the truth after this was all over. "Well, see," he started, fully intending to lie to Danny.

"And don't give me some bullshit story, Stiles. How do you guys even know Derek? Isn't he like 6 years older than us? Jackson won't tell me anything. I'm his boyfriend. I should at least be out there helping to look for him. And I thought you guys were friends now. Why are you just sitting here?" Danny was frowning at Stiles, who scrubbed his hands through his short hair and over his face, not knowing what to say.

"Danny, I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't." He raised his hands in a placating gesture when Danny started to protest. "I'm low man on the totem pole, dude. It's not my place to tell. Derek, Scott and Lydia will get Jackson back safe and sound and then we can all sit down for a nice chat."

Danny grunted in frustration and looked back at the door as Stiles blew out a breath, hoping that he was telling the truth about them bringing Jackson back safe.

******

Derek signaled to Scott and Lydia to stop. He scented the breeze and his eyes briefly flashed red, a low growl escaping his lips. Scott caught the same scent that Derek had, a combination of sweat, gun oil and Jackson. Lydia had obviously caught the scents as well as her eyes flashed a bright green. They were close now.

Scott moved closer to Derek. His wolf was stressed and eager to find its packmate. Scott suppressed the desire to rub against Derek for comfort. He needed to be close to his Alpha, but now was not the time.

Derek briefly squeezed the back of Scott's neck and Scott's wolf was momentarily placated at his Alpha's touch. He signaled them to move again, leaving the path they had been following. As they silently crept through the undergrowth, a clearing suddenly appeared, revealing a small, dilapidated cabin.

Derek put his hand out and shook his head 'no' as Scott started towards the cabin. He motioned for them to wait as he shifted to his beta form and stealthily approached, scenting the air and watching for guards.

As soon as he determined that there were only three people inside the cabin, one of them Jackson, he signaled Scott and Lydia to search the perimeter. They could all smell two other hunters in the vicinity.

Branching out, they tracked the unsuspecting hunters. Lydia was the first to spot one and whistled to let Derek know she had found someone. Derek was there in moments, baring his teeth as he caught sight of the hunter. He motioned for Lydia to keep searching for the other one as he crept up on the clueless man. A man who should have been paying better attention to his surroundings.

The hunter turned his head just as Derek reached him, his eyes widening comically as he reached for his gun in futility. Derek snapped the wrist holding the gun and before the man could even scream out, Derek smashed his head against a tree, knocking him out. Contrary to what the townspeople of Beacon Hills might think, Derek was no killer. He would incapacitate these hunters and would only kill if absolutely necessary. He didn't need any more blood on his hands.

As he moved to help Scott and Lydia with the remaining hunter, he heard a squawking sound come from the unconscious hunter's waist. "Andy, what's yer 20?" a male voice, dripping with Southern flavor, called out over a walkie-talkie. Derek picked up the radio and smashed it into another tree. If the hunter awoke before they were gone, at least he wouldn't be able to give their presence away to those in the cabin.

He heard another whistle, this time from Scott, and headed to his left. He got there to find that Lydia had incapacitated the hunter while Scott was glaring at her. "You should have waited for Derek," Scott whispered furiously. Derek rolled his eyes as he approached. After this was all over, he'd have to have a chat with Scott. He appreciated that his beta was so loyal to him, especially since it took awhile for Scott to get over being pissed at Derek for killing Peter, but this little crush would have to be nipped in the bud. Derek had his eye on someone else.

"She did the right thing," Derek spoke so only Lydia and Scott would be able to hear him, not wanting to alert anyone that might have come looking for this guy. He looked to see that Lydia had also smashed the walkie and nodded his approval at her. Scott pouted at Derek's reprimand, but fell into place beside Derek as they headed back to the cabin.

******

Jackson was so tired. He looked wearily at his captors as they tromped up the stairs, leaving him alone for the first time. They probably figured, and rightly so, that he was too weak to try to escape. The nausea and dizziness had only gotten worse and he had thrown up again, shocked at the black tar-like substance that had come out of his mouth. Luke and Wade had just kicked at him some more and cursed all werewolves to hell.

"Caldwell, what's goin' on? Did you find Andy?" he heard Wade ask into the walkie as they reached the main level of the cabin. Nothing but static answered him back. "Goddammit, Caldwell! Where the fuck are you?"

Jackson heard shuffling then a muted cry before lots of thumping. His brain tried to process what the hell they were doing up there, but it was getting increasingly more difficult to even think. He laid down on his side and tried to scrunch into a tight ball, tired of the pain, tired of the nausea and wavering vision, tired of everything. He silently apologized to Danny and closed his eyes, ready to die.

******

Danny and Stiles jumped up as the door banged open. Derek carried Jackson over to the couch, barking orders to Stiles to go get the wolfsbane they kept locked up. After Derek had almost died from the bullet, he wasn't taking any more chances and always had a cure on hand.

Danny wanted to cry as he took in Jackson's unconscious form. He looked dead already and he voiced that to anyone who would listen.

"He's not dead, but if we don't counteract the wolfsbane, he will be soon," Derek told him.

"W-wolfsbane? What the hell does that have to do with anything? What really happened to him?" Danny demanded. No one answered him.

Stiles brought in the supplies and Derek proceeded to go through the process of healing Jackson's wounds. Danny gaped through the whole thing, especially as the black that twisted through Jackson's veins disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. Scott, Stiles and Lydia all sighed in relief while Derek just smiled.

Jackson moaned and opened his eyes. Danny immediately approached, pushing everyone out of the way, and kneeled beside the couch. "Jacks? Are you okay?" He ran his fingers through Jackson's hair, blunt fingernails scratching gently against his scalp. That always seemed to soothe Jackson when he was upset.

Jackson coughed and slowly sat up, looking around in obvious surprise. Danny joined him on the couch, wrapping an arm around Jackson and continuing the scalp massage. "I'm not dead? How did I get here?" He looked around at Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Derek before slowly turning to Danny. "Is this real?"

Danny smiled and leaned forward, kissing Jackson softly. "Yeah, babe, it's real. You're gonna be okay."

Jackson wanted to cry, he was so relieved, but he refused to cry in front of Derek and his packmates. He looked at Derek, silently communicating his thanks and asking permission to tell Danny everything. Derek nodded and pushed the others out of the room, giving them at least the appearance of privacy.

"So, I think we need to have a talk," Jackson said, chuckling weakly at Danny's incredulous expression.

"I think that's probably a good idea," Danny agreed, settling in for a nice, long talk.

******

Stiles laughed loudly at Derek's joke, shocked that his Alpha actually had a sense of humor. With a pleased smile, Derek set the boxes of pizza, plates and napkins on the table.

Hungry hands grabbed the greasy slices of heaven as the pack meeting got started. Danny sat with Jackson on the loveseat, Scott and Lydia sat on the couch, while Stiles and Derek sat in the chairs.

Jackson looked around at his pack and smiled as he chewed contentedly. Danny knew everything now, and while he had been freaked out at first, Derek had had a talk with him and Danny was now an official member of the pack.

The hunters that had kidnapped him left town and they hadn't had any problems with hunters since. He hoped it would stay that way for a long time.

Jackson and Danny laughed as Lydia threw a piece of pepperoni at Stiles, who squawked in indignation and tried to retaliate. Derek grabbed Stiles' hand before he could and took the pepperoni, popping it into his mouth and grinning at a pouting Stiles. Scott just shook his head and ate his pizza.

This was Jackson's pack, his family. He was happy, healthy and, most importantly, alive. He took Danny's hand and laced their fingers, squeezing. Danny smiled at him and squeezed back. All was right in Jackson's world.

******


End file.
